Promesas
by eugiis19
Summary: hace cinco años, el le prometio que volveria por ella y le pidio que lo esperara, hasta que el se prometio con otra persona... ahora el quiere recuperarlo, pero ella es feliz sin el... ¿volveran?
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

CAPITULO UNO: PROMESAS ROTAS

(Cinco años antes)

-Espérame – le pidió el – ahora sos muy joven, pero prométeme que me esperaras! Pase lo que pase…

-Siempre! – prometió ella, aun que lloraba silenciosamente pensando en no verlo por 4 años.

Quien me iba a decir a mí en ese momento que sería tan difícil esperar a alguien de quien no tienes noticias, y que encima parece que esta prometido con otra! Oh Helio porque? Si no me querías, porque me dejaste todo este tiempo esperando para aparecer con ella ahora?

(En la actualidad)

Después de la noticia del compromiso repentino de Helio con una chica de su universidad, Flora se refugió en sus amigas. Juntas empezaron a planificar su próxima estancia en Los Ángeles, ya que las 4 se iban a estudiar juntas (Flora, Bloom, Stella y Musa).

Llego la fiesta de graduación y el reencuentro más temido, debido a que Brandon (hermano de Helio) era el novio de Stella, ambos acudían al baile. Pero en realidad para Flora no era tan triste, ella había empezado otra historia con Jacob, y por fin las WINX estaban en par!

Las chicas estaban bellisimaaaaas! Stella llevaba un vestido strapless negro, con detalles en plateado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y marcaba toda su figura. En el pelo un recogido de media cola. Bloom había elegido un vestido blanco con un hombro, largo y sencillo y el pelo con una corona de trenzas y sus puntas rizadas. Musa eligió un vestido de color rojo, con tiras finitas pegado al cuerpo y corto. Su pelo suelto y alisado decorado con una flor recogiendo en uno de sus costados. Flora, haciendo honor a su nombre, llevaba un vestido blanco con flores, strapless y hasta el piso. Todo su pelo rizado y acomodado en un costado con una rosa roja (sus flores favoritas).

Cuando bajaron las escaleras de la casa de Stella, cuatro chicos las observaban como si fueran una visión, cada uno sintió en su corazón el deseo, el anhelo de que les pertenecieran, de escuchar de sus bocas sus nombres, pero solo uno tenía el derecho de hacerlo:

-CIIIIEEELOOOO! Me alegro de que pudieras llegar. –dijo Stella

-No me lo hubiera perdido por nada princesa. Y ahora que te veo, las corridas valieron la pena –dijo Brandon, con una profunda mirada de amor.

-(ella ruborizada contesto) T u también estas muy bien. Y ni les cuento ustedes muchachos! Dejen que le presente a mis amigas chicos: Bloom, Flora, Musa. Ellos son: Helio, el hermano de Brandon (nadie sabía de su historia con Flora), y sus primos Sky y Riven.

-Bueno pero que familiares que te echaste Brandon, lo tenías bien guardado – dijo entre risas Musa admirando a los chicos elegantemente vestidos, ya que todos llevaban un smoking negro, con camisas blancas y un elegante moño.

(Suena el timbre)

-Chicas continúen sus conversaciones mientras voy a abrir – dijo una sonriente Stella

Helio hizo un intento de acercarse a Flora pero esta lo ignoro elegantemente por lo que el opto por un avance público.

-Una flor para otra flor más hermosa –dijo con una elegante sonrisa

Cuando Flora se dio vuelta para mirarlo, todos escucharon la voz cortante de un chico, como quien quiere dejar "marcado" su territorio:

-Me parece que eso me corresponde a mí no? – dijo un chico morocho y alto, con un cuerpo muy bien formado y con un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos.

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo y escucharon el grito emocionado de Flora.

-Jacob viniste! - Y fue corriendo a los brazos de muchacho que la levanto en el aire y le dio mil vueltas antes de capturar sus labios con un tierno beso lleno de amor por parte de ambos.

Helio sintió en ese momento un cuchillo en el corazón. La miro sin creerlo pensando cómo pudo ser tan tonto pensando que ella lo esperaría cuatro años sin ningún contacto, con lo bella que era antes, era lógico que tuviera algún contrincante, y que en su ausencia ella prefiriera al otro.

-Chicos, dejen que les presentemos a nuestros novios – dijo Bloom y todos los chicos se miraron sorprendidos antes esa palabra, ya que esperaban tener una oportunidad siquiera. – Él es Andy, mi novio y él es Jared, el novio de Musa y bueno, Jacob ya se presentó no? – y todos se largaron a reír.

Después de los saludos tensos entre los chicos y un intercambio de mirada que parecía decir "ni lo sueñen son nuestras" a las que les contestaron "ya veremos". Todos partieron hacia el baile, porque estaban retrasados.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS: REPROCHES

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras del exclusivo instituto de New York cada una acompañada de su novio, con una sonrisa brillante, pensando en la nueva vida que iban a empezar juntas en Los Ángeles el próximo mes. Mientras ellas disfrutaban de su fiesta, un grupo de chicos en el fondo fruncían el ceño ante esta situación, aunque las chicas permanecían ajenas a todo esto.

-Realmente me caen muy mal estos tipos – dijo un chico rubio

-Coincido completamente con vos – aseguro Helio

-A esto se refería Brando cuando dijo que no iba a ser nuestra noche? – dijo un ofuscado muchacho de pelo color rojo

-Seguramente dijo Helio aunque añadió para sí "esto no queda acá, Flora es M I A"

-Bombón que le pasa a tus amigos que tienen esas caras? – pregunto una curiosa Stella mientras bailaba con su novio.

-Nada, seguramente esperaban una oportunidad con tus amigas y cuando vieron que estaban ocupadas se les cortaron las ilusiones. Al que peor debe haberle caído es a Helio – aseguro el muchacho de pelo castaño

- Helio? Por qué?

-Cómo? No sabias de la relación que tuvo con Flora antes de que se marchara a Los Ángeles?

-No, no lo sabía. Aun que ahora entiendo porque estaba tan triste cuando le conté su compromiso. Si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera dicho que fueras con ellos a buscarme. Aunque ella está muy bien con Jacob, incluso oí que tenían planes de casarse e irse a estudiar juntos aunque no es nada confirmado – confirmo Stella

"Mmm no sé si esto le caiga bien a Helio" pensaba Brandon.

Las chicas se habían quedado bailando con unos amigos mientras sus chicos iban al baño y tomaban algo, momento que aprovechó el resto para acercarse a ellas. Cada uno saco a bailar a la chica que le gustaba.

-Bailas? – sintió Flora que le decía una voz conocida que esperaba no volver a oír.

Como su pareja se marchó al verlo llegar y sin encontrar una excusa madura que no sea el no querer tenerlo cerca, acepto.

-Y bien… que fue de tu vida en estos años?- pregunto Helio con el fin de crear una conversación amable.

-Ya sabes, crecer, madurar. Me gradué como bien puedes ver y estoy por empezar a estudiar diseño de interiores, de hecho el mes que viene me mudo con las chicas porque estudiamos todas en la misma ciudad.

-También te vas a Los Ángeles? – Helio sintió dentro suyo una esperanza pequeña crecer, que Flora rompió cuando aseguro que también se iría con su novio, con quien tenían planes de casarse, mostrándole el anillo en su mano izquierda.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE? – exclamo Helio sin poder creerlo, tenía que ser mentira – Prometiste esperarme! Le reprocho el – tan difícil te fue esperar a que me recibiera para que pudiera tener una seguridad que ofrecerte?

-Mira Helio – hablo tranquilamente aunque por dentro ardía de furia – la verdad es que te espere hasta que hace un año Stella me conto de tu compromiso, con lo que decidí que sería ilógico esperar a alguien prometido con otra, que encima nunca se comunicó ni dio ninguna señal, simplemente lo creí en vano – y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue enojada. Dejándolo solo, confundido y enojado consigo mismo en el medio de la pista.

Mientras tanto, Sky y Riven hacían "progresos" ofreciéndose como guías cuando se mudaran ya que eligieron la táctica de amigos para unas recién llegadas.

-Seria genial tener alguien conocido con quien salir, ya que los chicos decidieron quedarse acá – decía Bloom

-Si la verdad, porque Stella seguro no se separa de su "cachorrito" – dijo Musa haciendo una mueca que provoco una risa general – y Flora estará organizando su boda.

-Bueno chicas ya saben, aseguro Riven, nosotros encantados de estar a sus órdenes.

-Para qué? Preguntaron de mal modo Jared y Andy, que acababan de llegar.

-Oh, solo nos ofrecíamos con las chicas para enseñarle un poco de Los Ángeles cuando lleguen, ya que no conocen – dijo pacíficamente Sky

-Si como sea, aseguro Andy – vamos? Les dijeron a las chicas y los cuatro se marcharon, aunque esto no desanimo a los chicos que estaban muy confiados en esa distancia.

(Dos meses después, Los Ángeles)

-No puedo creer que ya estemos acá, esto es increíble! Hace un mes que llegamos y todavía no me acostumbro – dijo Flora muy emocionada cuando las chicas se juntaron a contarse sus primeros días de facultad

-Si es verdad, aunque por lo menos vos tenes a tu chico, no puedo creer que nos hayan dejado! – dijo Bloom totalmente apenada

-Baah… no sé de qué te quejas, Sky no se te despego ni un momento desde que llegaste, además tranquila, cuando vayamos de vacaciones seguro que a Andy se le pasa – dijo Stella confiada

-Por mí que no lo haga, con Riven estoy muy bien, dijo muy contenta Musa que venía de festejar su primer mes con Riven. – Ahora una pregunta Flora, porque nunca quieres venir con nosotras cuando nos juntamos con los chicos, Helio siempre pregunta por vos sabias?

-Pasa que nos conocemos hace mucho, será por eso – dijo una ruborizada Flora – la verdad es que a Jacob no le gusta el, y prefiero no tenes problema, demasiado que tuvimos que retrasar la boda por las contras de mi mama.

-Es verdad! Porque dijo que no? Si parecía que le caía bien, y además había dado su bendición – dijo Stella, picada por la curiosidad, y porque además quedo con Helio en ayudarlo

-No lo sé, simplemente dijo que él no era para mí, nos retiró su bendición y su apoyo, y el sueldo de medio tiempo de Jake no alcanza… no podemos casarnos y además seguir estudiando, no sé qué vamos a hacer! – les confió amargamente.

"buen trabajo Helio, aunque nunca creí que lo consiguieras" pensó Stella

Al día siguiente mientras Flora volvía de sus clases, alguien la observaba indeciso entre acercarse o no.

-Flora! – grito Helio alcanzándola

-Que quieres?- contesto sin siquiera detenerse

-Que hablemos, puede ser?

-No tengo nada para decirte.

-Pero yo sí y creo que ya es tiempo que me escuches.

-Muy bien, así terminamos con esto de una vez. Te doy cinco minutos para que me des tus excusas y mientras se sentó en el pasto del parque que íbamos atravesando.

-Sabes qué? Siempre soñé que en un momento así, los dos sentados, quizás hasta abrazados, yo te pediría que te cases…

-Si eso me querías decir no pierdas tu tiempo – me corto mientras hacia el amago de levantarse de su posición.

-No, no era eso. Perdón. Solo quería aclarar las cosas. Hace cinco años atrás eras muy joven, apenas tenías 15 años, no podía tener una relación con vos, era demasiada diferencia de edad en ese tiempo, realmente pensé que me esperarías. Solo me centre en los estudios, tratando de tardar el menor tiempo posible para poder volver con vos, realmente te amaba cielo. Sé que mi compromiso te dolió, ni yo entiendo como pude hacerlo ya que en verdad ni siquiera la quería, pero después de tanto tiempo sin vernos creo que necesite comprobar que solo había sido algo pasajero, que no tenías ese poder sobre mí. – la mire con los ojos empañados mientras recordaba amargamente como comparaba a la que ahora era mi ex prometida constantemente con la asombrosa morocha ojos color miel que tenía en este momento frente a mí, inhalando profundamente proseguí – perdón. A pesar de que sé que ya es tarde. Te pido, que si hay aunque sea algo vivo de todo lo que vivimos, me des una nueva oportunidad, te prometo que no te voy a volver a fallar.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre los dos, cuando al cabo de unos minutos ella levanto hacia mí su rostro surcado por las lágrimas y dijo aquello que tanto temí escuchar:

-Llore mucho sabes? Todos los días durante cuatro años esperando un llamado, un mensaje, un e-mail o una visita Y NADA! Te espere, fiel a mi promesa durante cuatro años para enterarme tu casamiento con otra y ahora te crees con derecho a pedirme que lo retomemos? Ahora, que estoy feliz y comprometida con alguien que si cumple lo que me promete? No Helio, ahora es tarde. YO NO TE AMO, de eso que vivimos, que soñé y anhele no quedan ni siquiera los recuerdos. – y diciendo esto se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES:

Llegaron las vacaciones y todos volvieron a New York, donde las esperaban muchas sorpresas.

(En una habitación cerrada)

-Aca está el dinero prometido, pero tenes 48 hs para alejarte de ella – dijo una mujer de forma seca.

-Ok. Mañana la dejo – contesto el muchacho y con esto se fue.

Mientras lo miraba alejarse, la mujer sonrió y pensaba "yo me asegurare de que cumplas y nunca vuelvas" y fijo su mirada en el arreglo de flores que ocultaba un micrófono…

Las Winx estaban en el parque junto con Brandon y Riven cuando vieron acercarse a una pareja acompañados por un chico, vagamente familiar.

-Andy y Darcy? – Susurro Bloom, mientras observaba al chico besar dulcemente a su acompañante – perdón chicos, tengo que irme – y salió corriendo.

Flora quiso levantarse y seguirla pero todos dijeron que necesitaba tiempo a solas y se sentó. Al rato le sonó un mensaje, de Jake, pidiéndole salir a cenar esta. "Ok, 20:30" contesto y frunció el ceño. Qué raro… se iban a ver mañana.

(Sky y Bloom)

"No lo puedo creer… por eso dejo la relación al poco tiempo de que me fuera… Y ENCIMA POR MITZI! No lo puedo creer, sencillamente no lo puedo creer…" pensaba una joven de cabellos rojizos mientras sollozaba hamacándose en el viejo parque cerca de su casa

-Bloom! – sintió que alguien la llamaba – Iba de camino a tu casa justo! Como e… - se interrumpió al escuchar el llanto de la joven.

-A… Andy me había dejado por Mí… Mit… Mitzi… - confeso apenada entre sollozos

El solo se limitó a abrazarla y darle palabras de consuelo, ya que nada más podía hacer en ese momento, pero se juró a si mismo que el canalla se las pagaría. NADIE hacia llorar a SU Bloom… NADIE! Además, quizás esta fuera la oportunidad que estaba necesitando.

(Flora y Jake)

Llevaba fácil media hora esperándolo, si era tan urgente, porque se demoraba tanto? Hasta que por fin lo diviso entrando al restaurant.

-Hola cielo, perdón la tardanza, es que tenía que resolver unos problemas – contesto Jake apenas entro.

-No hay problema – dijo ella – que era eso tan importante que querías decirme? – fue directa, ya que inusualmente, no tenía ganas de pasar mucho tiempo con él.

-Ah, sí mira, quería hablar sobre nuestro compromiso – empezó a hablar atropelladamente, se notaba que estaba nervioso – creo… creo que lo mejor sería… da… ca… cancelarlo. La verdad es que no podemos casarnos ahora, y hasta que logremos una independización, pasara mucho tiempo. No creas que no te amo, pero la verdad es que lo nuestro es imposible. Además tengo pensado volver a New York este semestre, y sería complicado no lo crees?

Flora solo miraba el mantel. No lo podía creer! Después de todo lo que hizo por el para que entrara, de todo el tiempo juntos, ahora le decía esto? Pero en realidad estaba más sorprendida que dolida, cosa que le extraño porque en el fondo lo que sentía era… alivio? Al fin levanto la vista y dijo:

-Tienes razón, es lo más conveniente, además aun que me sigas amando, me doy cuenta de que en realidad yo no – y apenas lo dijo se dio cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras. Se levantó agarro su bolso mientras empezaban a caer las primeras lágrimas. Saco su celular y mando un mensaje:

**Por favor, podes venir a buscarme al parque donde nos vimos la última vez en 20 min? Te necesito. F**

La contestación no tardó en llegar:

**En 10 min estoy. H **

(Sky y Bloom)

Pasaron un largo rato, asi abrazados, hasta que llego el momento de que fueran a sus casas.

-Bloom, se que quizás esto sea muy repentino, pero… quisieras ir al parque conmigo mañana? Creo que seria bueno que salieras, aun que sea para distraerte un poco.

Ella lo miro pensando si seria o no buena idea aceptar. El de verdad le gustaba y en todos estos meses había aprendido a quererlo, aun que lo veía como amigo, la pasaba muy bien con el y le daba esa sensación de seguridad que le faltaba.

-Si, seria bueno. Gracias por pensar en mi! Nos vemos mañana entonces?

-A las 5 : 00 paso a buscarte. Hasta luego – y después de titubear un segundo le dio un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondio y que silenciosamente agradeció.

**Gracias por los comentario y sugerencias! soy nueva con esto y todavia no me llevo muy bien :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disculpen que sea una nota. Es mas que nada para pedirles perdón por el retraso en las actualizaciones, pero es que entre las vacaciones, varios caos en mi familia y los exámenes de la facultad no he podido hacer mucho.**

**Ya estoy trabajando para los próximos capítulos, pero no puedo asegurar cuando serán!**

**Les agradezco sinceramente que lean mis historias y por todos los comentario y favoritos, es realmente gratificante.**

**Espero poder actualizar la semana que viene pero no prometo nada.**

**Besos**

**Eugiis**


End file.
